


A Haiku For You

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: My gift to you? It's stupid, but here, have a haiku.





	A Haiku For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is different. Pretty different. I know I did that one fic that was a little poem, but that was originally just a little angsty sad thing I wrote at some point (ended up not being angsty when I fixed it up, but it originally was pretty emo). 
> 
> I don't usually write poems, but I was out of ideas today and didn't wanna spend a bunch of time of this so I'd have time to do my longer WIPs. Therefore, have haikus. I almost failed my 8th grade poetry unit (as an English major, it pains me to admit this), so if this is wonky, forgive me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Inspo song is The Little Doll's Dream from the Ib OST
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kdhSnZpDX0A&feature=youtu.be)

_ “I won’t leave you, Sam” _

     I promised you that and more

And yet here I am

 

_ “I love you, Sammy” _

I wanted to stay, but this?

This had to be done

 

_ “I’ll keep you safe, Sam” _

I kept my word on that one

You’ll live to see light 

 

_ “I’m always yours, Sam” _

Those nights we spent together,

Those I won’t forget

 

_ “Get out of here, Sam!” _

I died, we both know that much

But you lived, sugar

 

**_“Come back, Gabriel”_ **

Don’t shed tears for me, Sammy

Just promise you’ll live

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing. A very short thing, but a thing nonetheless.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and lets me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
